Romance Awry
by kairei4ever
Summary: Neither knew how the other felt, because of this feelings were hurt... sorry not good with summaries


Romance Awry

'How could I have been such a fool? Thinking he would actually come.' A young lady thought as she fiddled with her napkin under the table.

The young lady was sitting at a table in the back of one of the most renowned restaurants in Tokyo. Her curvy midnight hair hung loose around her shoulders, she wore a form fitting black dress that came off her left shoulder. She looked around nervously. She had been sitting there waiting for about five minutes; which was the reason for her nervousness.

A waitress came over and smiled down at the young lady. "Has he not arrived yet?" she asked looking briefly at the empty chair across the young lady.

The young lady shook her head. "No, I have a feeling he won't be joining me." She smiled sadly.

The waitress nodded. "Would you like something to drink in the mean time?"

"Sure. I'll get a Bloody Ceaser, please." she said leaning against the back of the chair.

The waitress nodded and walked off. The young lady looked around the restaurant and sighed as she looked at all the couples sitting around her. She looked down at her hands shaking her head. At that point the waitress returned with her drink. She smiled up at her and thanked her as the waitress walked away.

Resting her elbows on the table she sipped at her drink. 'I guess I'll just finish this and go home. No use in waiting longer than necessary.' She thought sadly.

She then got lost in her thoughts as she sipped her drink, thinking back to earlier that day.

***Flashback***

She walked down the hall lined with lockers stopping in front of one of them. Looking around to make sure no one was looking she slipped a small blue envelope into the locker. Once done she walked away letting out a relieved breath, she'd done it. She walked over to a bench not too far from said locker. As she sat down a soft chime went off signaling the end of class. With her book in hand she pretended to read as she kept an eye on the locker. Not too long after the owner of said locker, a tall silver haired God, walked up to it. When he opened the door the letter slipped out onto his feet, he looked down put his books on the top shelf then bent down and picked it up. When he opened it the young lady stopped breathing. He pulled the white sheet from within it and started reading:

_ Dear Sesshomaru,_

_For as long as I can remember I have had a crush on you. I thought that it would disappear as the years went by, but it hasn't. The times we've talked were amazing, these talks just made me fall for you even more._

_I know this is not the best way, but I don't know how else to ask. So…Would you please join me at Cencio's tonight at eight pm for super?_

_ Hope to see you_

_ Kagome_

Once he was finished reading he lifted his head and looked around, when his eyes passed over the bench it was empty. Looking back at the letter in his hands he smiled, folded it and put it in his pocket.

***Flashback End***

Looking down at her empty glass, she sighed and pushed it to the center of the table. The waitress came back then taking the glass.

"Would you like another?" she asked smiling down at her.

She looked at her watch, 'Twenty minutes late.' She shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'll just pay for my drink. He won't be showing up." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me." She smiled at her. "I'm sorry he didn't show up."

She gave a small chuckle. "Thanks. I was sort of expecting it." She got up and smiled at the waitress.

The waitress nodded and moved aside so the poor girl could go by. She walked over to the coat rack and slipped on her coat then walked out onto the streets. She looked around then started walking home, pulling her collar up to keep away the cold autumn winds.

The next day she plastered a fake smile on her face and went to school. She met up with her friends and went to the break area; she still had twenty minutes before her first class. As her friends chatted about what they had done the previous night. She smiled and answered when she was asked questions, but other than that she stayed quiet. She looked at her watch and jumped up.

"Sorry guys I have to get to class. I'll see you at lunch." And she ran off to make it to class on time.

As she sat down the chime went off, she sighed in relief. As class droned on she felt like she was being watched, as she looked around her eyes landed on him and she turned around, almost giving herself whip lash. He was at the back of the class just staring at her, and he did so throughout the whole class. The second the chime went off she dashed out of the class; she just couldn't face him right now.

She was able to avoid him throughout the whole day; however her luck ran out on her way home. When she got to her car 'He' was there leaning against her car. When he saw her he pushed off and waited. Taking a breath she walked over going to the driver's side, trying to ignore him. As she slid the key into the lock she felt him standing behind her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, his breath running over her neck.

She stiffened. "I'm not." She said turning the key stiffly.

"Yes you are. I usually see you during the day. However today you were a ghost." He stated.

"You saw me. We had four classes together today. I was just busy." She lied, hoping he would drop it, but no such luck.

He pressed up against her more. "I don't believe you. You have been avoiding me. Why?" he said as he put his hands on the car; on either side of her.

She slumped and let out a sigh. "I have my reasons." She almost whispered.

When he didn't say anything she thought she was safe. Pulling the key out of the lock she took hold of the handle.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

Shaking her head with a sad smile. "I was at home."

"Did we hot have a date?" he asked pressing up to her more.

She turned around, her back now pressed against the side of the car, anger in her eyes. "Apparently not! I was there for twenty minutes and you never showed up! So I went home." She stated flatly.

He looked down. "I apologize. I was late I know. I got held up at home." He said looking up at her.

She stared at him unbelievingly. She crossed her arms over her chest between them. "Why didn't you call?"

"I don't have your number." He stated matter of fact.

"You could have called the restaurant. They would have passed the message on to me." She said almost exasperated.

He looked at her and nodded. "You are right. Again I apologize." He said stepping closer; had she not had her arms crossed he would have been pressed right up against her.

She sighed and let her arms drop to her side. "Look I have to get home." She her eyes cast down to the ground.

He didn't move but after a short time he stepped back so she could get into her car. She opened the door and climbed in, starting the engine as she closed the door. Before pulling out she looked over at the place he had been standing and frowned when he was not there. She looked around but he was nowhere in sight.

'Typical. I guess I wasn't the important to him after all.' She thought as she finally pulled out.

When she got home she was alone, which wasn't a surprise. Her mother was working late again and her brother rarely came home. She dropped her bag at the door, took her shoes off and walked into the living room, she looked around and when she saw that she was truly alone her smile fell. She dropped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. As she was about to nod off there was a knock at the door. Almost jumping out of her skin she got up and walked over to open the door. When she opened it her breath caught in her throat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little breathless.

"I want to make it up to you." He said stepping over the threshold, stopping a foot in front of her.

She just stood there looking up at him, trying to figure out what he really wanted. There must be more to this. Was he trying to make fun of her? Was he just placating her to get into her pants? There wasn't any reason why he would do any of those things but with her luck with men she couldn't stop those thoughts from running wild.

He looked at her watching the emotions run wild across her face. He stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. This snapped her back; she looked up at him a thousand questions in her eyes. "When I read your letter it made my heart stop. I had no idea, you are a very good actress or very good at hiding what you truly feel. I wanted to talk to you that day but I couldn't find you. I wanted to know why? I never gave you reason to like me, yet you do. So….why?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes.

She couldn't pull her eyes away. "You're different. You're not like the other guys in school. Sure you act superior and as though you don't care, but I know you do care. Not about the people around you, but about what you're trying to achieve. You don't use people to get ahead, everything you've achieved you've worked for it. At first I admired you for it; I wanted to be just like you." She paused finally able to look away. "Then I got the courage to talk to you. You didn't seem too pleased with that." She chuckled. "But you indulged me and answered my questions. When you started to ask your own questions, I just fell. I don't know why or how, but I just did." She stopped still looking away.

She didn't see it but he smiled at her rambling. He brought his hand up and put it against her shin making her look up at him. "You intrigued me. You were the first female to approach me without the intention to sleep with me. You were asking me things about school and things related. So when you started asking personal questions I didn't mind, then I got curious. Much more curious then I'd ever been." His smile returned. "You brought out a side of me that I'd forgotten was there." His other arm pulled her to his chest. "I really wanted to be there last night but unfortunately U was held back. When I got there I was hopping you'd still be there, thought I wasn't surprised when you weren't."

She looked over his face trying to see if what he was saying was true. When she couldn't find anything she smiled. She put her hands against his chest. "What are you saying? I don't know whether to be happy or sun away." Her heart was beating fast hopping against all odds that this was what she hoped.

He wrapped both arms around and leaned down whispering in her ear. "What I am saying is that I regret not being there last night and that I would love for you to grace me with your presence for super tonight. I want to make it up to you." He smiled. "Also, I'd like you to know that I am quite taken with you. From what I know of you, I know I'll never be bored and I'd like to get to know you more, possibly alone."

Her eyes lit up and her smile widen. "I'd be happy to join you tonight. As for the getting to know me, I'd love to as long as it's reciprocated."

He smiled and nodded, then leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. It quickly turned passionate as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. When they finally pulled apart, both were out of breath.

With her eyes still closed she whispered. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that." She then opened her eyes and was instantly lost in his golden orbs.

"I've wanted to do that for far too long." He answered capturing her lips for another passion filled kiss.

**The End!**


End file.
